


Satisfied aka Moonlit Eyes

by trethlus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Happily Ever After, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Romantic Threeway if you squint, Sex Magic, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trethlus/pseuds/trethlus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song-fic based the Broadway musical Hamilton.<br/>aka my Sterek and Steter fandoms spilled into my musical fandom</p><p>Peter Hale, Alpha of the Hale pack, offers a toast to the grooms of the night: Stiles Stilinski and his nephew Derek Hale. During the speech, he remembers that fateful night years ago when they all first met. </p><p>Two weeks later, Beacon Hills is cursed by an incubus. What has fate in store for Peter Hale, and the marriage of Derek and Stiles?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Satisfied aka Moonlit Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Hale, Alpha of the Hale pack, offers a toast to the grooms of the night: Stiles Stilinski and his nephew Derek Hale. During the speech, he remembers that fateful night years ago when they all first met. And Peter, well, he silently remembers how he will regret that night for the rest of his days.
> 
> “May you always be… satisfied.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have been nonstop thinking of this song as perfect Steter and Sterek bait.  
> Link to song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JrbCFR1FsZk
> 
> I own nothing. All rights and legal stuff belong to the owners of the Hamilton musical.

The full moon is bright, challenging the gleam of the smiles of the newly-weds Derek and “Stiles” Stilinski-Hale. Alan Deaton had presided the ceremony in conjunction with Peter Hale, the alpha of the pack and the uncle of one of the grooms. The small gathering was festive and filled with music: in a word: personal.

Scott McCall, the Best Man, interrupted the happy chatter with a clinking of the glass.  
“I think it’s time for the speeches to start. But first- one more kiss from the happy couple!,” he urges.

Derek and Stiles blush, as they share one more public kiss.

“No, you can do better than that,” Erica screams.

Stiles glares at her challenge. He pulls his man close and Frenches HARD for all of them to see. Stiles flips all the onlookers off throughout the kiss. Everyone was hooting and howling in laughter. The loudest of them all, was definitely Scott himself. (He will deny he was heavily inebriated because he was a werewolf, dammit.)

**(A/N Song starts here.)**

* * *

“Alright, alright. **THAT’S** what I’m talking about,” (Scott confirms, a drunk wobbling.)  
“Now everyone, give it up for the Man of Honor:  
Our Alpha: Peter Hale!”

Peter: A toast to the grooms.  
Scott: To the grooms!  
Peter: To the grooms…  
Everyone: To the grooms!

P: To Stiles.  
Sc: To STILES!  
P: To Stiles.  
E: To Stiles!

P: To my nephew.. Derek Hale.  
Sc: Derek Hale!  
E: Derek Hale!

P: Who is always by my side  
E: By your side, by our side.

P: To your union!  
Sc: To the union!  
E: Blessed union!

P: In the light the moon provides..  
E: Provides! Provides!

P: May you always…  
E: (Always!)  
P: Be Satisfied!

(Peter thinks: ) REWIND! REWIND! REWIND!

 

(Peter thinks to himself.)  
PETER 1ST PERSON POV

I remember that night, I just might- (REWIND!)  
I remember that night, I just might- (REWIND!)  
I remember that night-  
I remember that-

I remember that night, I just might  
Regret that night for the rest of my days

I remember those beta cubs  
Tripping over themselves to win my praise

I remember that dreamlike moonlit night  
like a dream that you can’t quite place

But dear Stiles, I will never forget the first  
Time I saw your face

I have never been the same  
Intelligent eyes in a hunger-pang frame  
And when you said “Hi,” I forgot my damn name  
Set my heart aflame, ev’ry part aflame  
This was not a game…

Stiles: “You strike me as an alpha who has never been satisfied.”  
Peter: “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean. You forget yourself.”  
St: “You’re like me. I’m never satisfied,” (he says with a smirk.)  
P: “Is that right?”  
St: “I have never been satisfied.”

 

P: “Peter Hale. I’m the Alpha here.”  
S: ”Stiles Stilinski.”

P: “Where’s your pack from?”  
S: “Unimportant. There’s a million things I haven’t done but  
Just you wait, just you wait…”

 

So so so-  
So this is what it feels like to match wits  
With someone at your level! What the hell is the catch? It’s  
The feeling of freedom, of seein’ the light  
Like howlin’ in a moonlit night! You feel it, right?

The conversation lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes  
Ev’rything we said, in total agreement, it’s  
A dream and it’s a bit of a dance  
A bit of a posture, it’s a bit of a stance. He’s a  
Bit of a flirt, but I’mma give it a chance  
I asked about his pack- did you see his answer?  
His hands started fidgeting, he looked askance?  
He’s packless, trav’ling by the seat of his pants.

Handsome, boy, does he know it!  
Peach fuzz, and he can’t even grow it!  
I wanna take him far away from this place

I turn and see my nephew’s face and he is…  
… helpless…

And I know he is…  
… helpless…

And his eyes are just…  
… helpless…

And I realize  
Three fundamental truths at the exact same time!

 

Stiles: “Where are you taking me?”  
Peter: “I’m about to change your life.”  
Stiles: (blushes) “Then by all means, lead the way.”

 

Number One:  
Our family was burnt alive  
in two thousand five, and I  
Hunted and tore those hunters apart  
The blood has not dried  
Yeah, I’m the oldest and the wittiest but  
the guilt in my heart is insidious  
And this omega is packless  
Ha! That doesn’t mean I want him any less

Derek: “Derek Hale. Is my alpha both’ring you?”  
St: “Hale?” 

P: “My nephew.” 

 

Number two:  
He’s after me cause I’m the local alpha-  
That elevates his status, I’d  
Have to be naïve to set that aside  
Maybe that is why I introduce him to my  
Nephew, who’s by my side.  
Nice going, Peter, he was right

_“You will never be satisfied.”_

 

D: “Did you lose something ‘round here?”  
St: “If I’d have lost the world for us to meet,  
it will have been worth it.”

P: “I’ll leave you to it.”

Number three:  
I know my nephew like I know my own mind  
You will never find anyone as loyal or as kind  
If I tell him that I love him he’d be silently resigned  
He’d be **mine**

He would say, “I’m fine”  
**He’d be lying**

 

But when I fantasize at night  
It’s those moonlit eyes  
As I romanticize what might  
Have been if I hadn’t sized him up so quickly

At least my dear nephew’s alive;

 

….At least I keep those eyes in my life…

 

(Peter shakes himself from the memory.)

Peter: To the grooms!  
Scott: To the grooms!  
Peter: To the grooms…  
Everyone: To the grooms!

P: To Stiles.  
Sc: To STILES!  
E: To Stiles.  
E: To Stiles!

P: To my nephew.. Derek Hale.  
Sc: Derek Hale!  
E: Derek Hale!

P: Who is always by my side  
E: By your side, by our side.

P: To your union!  
Sc: To the union!  
E: Blessed union!

P: In the light the moon provides..  
E: Provides! Provides!

P: May you always…  
E: (Always!)  
P: Be Satisfied!  
(Satisfied! Satisfied!)

 

_And I know, he’ll be happy by his side.  
And I know, he will never be satisfied…_

…I will never be satisfied.

~fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I normally don’t do song fics, but I needed to get this on paper so I can get it out of my head and focus on my other fanfic.
> 
> Hope you liked it. Have you seen the Hamilton Musical, or listened to the soundtrackl? Do you like it/hate it? Comment below please!


	2. How Do I Say No To This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An incubus comes to town soon, 2 weeks after the Stilinski-Hale honeymoon. And who pray tell becomes a victim to this cursed libido? Why Stiles, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought of 2 more scenarios where Hamilton fits this universe. Yeah, it’s a stretch. But I literally cannot un-think these scenarios so I have to post them
> 
> Warnings for mentions of sex, and magical drug induced libidos.  
> Link to song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3tMf9sx7OUA

It started barely a month ago, maybe 2 weeks after the Stilinski-Hale honeymoon had ended. A crowd of high school students were found the day after a party- dead from fatigue and dehydration. What started off as high school hijinx, devolved into what seemed like a deadly orgy.

Autopsies showed mass endorphin production and overcranked pheromone production from the corpses. (One of the coroners without a face mask on had to be restrained from mounting one of the dead bodies). No drugs, local or international, organic or synthetic, could be found in their systems.

The next few days, exhibitionism, sexual assault, and rape crime increased 714%. The police department was starting to go crazy. The religious started screaming the end of the world. There was something in the air, no the water. It was mass hysteria, or hypnotism. They blamed the new items sold at fast food joints.  
But the supernatural creatures of Beacon Hills knew better: an incubus or a succubus has arrived in their city.

Each sect of creature acted differently. The wyverns kept to themselves; the kitsunes aimed to make a profit off of face masks and bottled water. And local Alpha Peter Hale, lain a curfew for each member of his pack. Those more able were set on patrol to find and apprehend this demon.

The patrols seemed to taper down the crime. Less people were infected. No one else died from "overexertion." But the overall libido of the city was rising, and Beacon Hills was close to the breaking point.

Downtown, in the subdivision owned mainly by the Hale pack, Stiles walks nervously to Peter's home. It's cold out and he's so anxious. He’s feeling antsy, drugged and needed release. But his husband, Derek- he was out on patrol. Not so far away, a mysterious figure watches Stiles as he reaches the Alpha's door.

* * *

**Unknown Witness:**  
There’s nothing like summer in the city  
Someone under stress meets someone looking pretty  
There’s trouble in the air, you can smell it  
And Peter’s by himself. I’ll let him tell it

 **Peter:** “I hadn’t slept in a week  
I was weak, I was awake  
You never seen a guilty alpha  
More in need of a break  
This forsaken sex demon is  
Messing my life  
That’s when Stiles Stilinski ran into my sights, he said:”

 **Stiles:** “I know you’re an Alpha of honor  
I’m so sorry to bother you at home  
But I don’t know where to go, and I came here all alone…”

P: He said:

S: “The moon is doin’ me wrong  
Teasin’ me, cheatin’ me, mistreatin’ me...  
My control is up and gone  
I don’t have the means to go on”

P: So he cannot stay alone, I offered to walk him home, he said

S: ”You’re too kind, sir.”

P: _(Rememb’ring feelings that I had tucked away)_  
He lived a block away, he said:

S: “Come inside, sir.”

P: Then I said, “well, I should head back home,”  
He turned red, he led me to his bed  
Let his legs spread and said:

 

S: “Stay?”

 

P: “Hey!”  
S :”Hey…”

P: That’s when I began to pray:  
_Lord, show me how to_  
Say no to this  
I don’t know how to  
Say no to this

_But my God, he looks so helpless  
And his body’s saying, “hell, yes”_

S: “ **Whoa….!!!** ”

P: _Nooo, show me how to_  
Say no to this  
I don’t know how to  
Say no to this

 _In my mind, I’m tryin’ to go_  
(Go! Go! **Go!** )

Then his mouth is on mine, and I don’t say…

_No! No! Say no to this!_  
No! No! Say no to this!  
No! No! Say no to this!  
No! No! Say no to this! 

 

P: I wish I could say that was the last time  
I said that last time. It became a pastime  
A week into this endeavor I received a letter  
From a Theo Raeken, even better, it said:

 

 **Theo:** Dear Sir, I hope this letter finds you in good health  
And in a prosperous enough position to put wealth  
In the pockets of demons like me: down on their luck  
You see, I drugged that Beta you decided to

Peter: Fuuuu—

T: Uh-oh! You made the wrong sucker a cuckold  
So time to pay the piper for the pants you unbuckled  
And hey, you can go and live that whore life  
If the price is right: you can still see him tonight

P: I hid the letter and I raced to his place  
Screamed “You okay?!” to his face  
He said:

S: “No, sir!”

P: Undressed, apologetic. A mess, he looked  
Pathetic, he cried:

S: “Please don’t go, sir!”

P: “Your scent is gonna break me!”  
S: “Can’t hold it in any longer!”

P: “My dear Derek’s gonna hate me!”  
S: “The need is getting stronger!”

P: “I am ruined…”

S: “Please don’t leave me I am **helpless**  
I’ll give you what you want! Please you can have me!  
Whatever you want!”

 

P: “I am helpless—how could I do this?  
I don’t want to  
But I want you”

S: “If you pay, you can stay!”

 

(Peter tackles Stiles and they go at it, both moaning yeses and noes.)  
“Helpless!”  
“Whoa!”  
“...tonight…”

(All the while, Peter can only think:)  
How can you  
Say no to this?  
Lord, show me how to  
Say no to this  
I don’t know how to  
Say no to this  
Cause the situation’s helpless  
And his body’s screaming, “Hell, yes”

No, show me how to Say no to this  
How can I Say no to this?  
There is nowhere I can go  
When his body’s on mine I do not say…

 

_No! Say no to this!_  
No! Say no to this!  
No! Say no to this!  
No! Say no to this! 

P: _Say no to this…_  
I don’t say no to this  
There is nowhere I can go.  
( _Go go go…_ )

S: Don’t say no to this!

* * *

Theo shows up outside their door 3 hours later. Scent of sex in the air, he smirks, asking: “So?”

Peter looks down in disgust. “Nobody needs to know…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter will show up sometime in the future. I do not own Hamilton: the musical, nor the youtube links.
> 
> Oh, and of course I hate Theo. Him and his evil smirk. He should’ve been an incubus instead of whatever he was. His smexy smirk.


	3. It's Quiet Uptown...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:  
> Theo Raeken unleashed a revelation that shatters the Hales. Trying to salvage their family, they try to regain composure in a quiet house uptown across the McCall residence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Finally finished a fic!  
> I take forever due to life struggles. I’m not a writer. I hope this 3 chapter arc made sense!  
> I do not own Hamilton, or the songs. But, my heart aches for it so.
> 
> Link for song here:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rrsmUzqweBI
> 
>  
> 
> The song is mostly in Mama McCall's POV!

Theo Raeken was apprehended and judged in supernatural court a devastating 2 weeks later. Sentenced to execution by premature burial, the creatures (and mundanes) of Beacon Hills seemed to be headed back to a sense normality.

Well, that is, until the executioner asked Theo if he had any last words.

“Yeah, I have some last words for ya,” Theo spat with a nasty grin. “Alpha Peter Hale screwed with his nephew’s mate at least 20 times since I came here.

And **HE ENJOYED EVERY MINUTE, EVERY INCH OF IT!!** ” The audience gasped loudly, and watched in awe as Theo drowns in the sand cackling madly.

It didn’t take long to verify the truth. Both Peter and Stiles reeked of sex and of each other. Derek’s scent held no place on Stiles anymore, having been on patrol for that long time. And once the poor Beta saw and smelled the reality, he fell to his knees and cried quiet tears. He grew more unresponsive than before and tended to stare into nothing.

The supernatural paparazzi went ballistic and would hound the wolves, no pun intended. No comments would be offered, and Derek just kept getting worse. There are days when they would only get 2 sentences out of him, if they’re lucky.

Tired of the noise, the three wolves moved uptown, across one of Peter’s Beta’s homes. Melissa McCall, mother of the Beta Scott McCall, stood witness for weeks, as Stiles and Peter kept trying to make up their mistakes to Derek.

* * *

(SONG STARTS, mostly Melissa POV)

_Melissa:_   
There are moments that the words don’t reach  
There is suffering too terrible to name  
You shut your eyes as tight as you can  
And push away the unimaginable

There are moments when you’re in so deep  
It feels easier to just swim down.  
The three Hales move uptown  
And learn to live with the unimaginable

_Stiles:_ I spend hours in the garden  
 _Peter:_ I walk alone to the store

 

_Stiles:_ “It’s quiet uptown.”  
 _Derek:_ “I never liked the quiet before.”

_Peter:_ We see children at the church on Sunday  
There’s a sign of the cross on the door.  
And I pray  
That never used to happen before

 

_Melissa:_ If you see ‘em in the streets  
Walking by themselves, talking by themselves  
Have pity  
( _Peter:_ “Derek, do you like it uptown?”  
 _Derek:_ “It’s quiet uptown…”)  
They are going through the unimaginable

Derek walks astray  
Passing every day  
They say he walks the length of the city  
( _Derek:_ They knocked me out; I fell apart..)  
Can you imagine?

_Stiles:_ “Look at where we are  
Look at where we started  
I know I don’t deserve you, oh Derek,  
But hear me out; that would be enough.  
If I could turn back time  
If I can grant you peace of mind  
I’d fight the sun and moon right now  
for your smile;   
would that be enough?”

_Peter:_ “I don’t pretend to know  
The challenges we’re facing.  
I know there’s no replacing what we’ve lost  
And you need time….  
But we’re not afraid.”

_Stiles:_ “I know who I married.”

_Peter &Stiles:_   
“Just let us stay here by your side;  
 **That would be enough.** ”

_Melissa:_ If you see ‘em in the streets  
Talking by his side, walking by his side  
Have pity  
( _Stiles:_ “Derek, do you like it uptown?”  
 _Derek:_ “...It’s quiet uptown.”)  
He is going through the unimaginable

See them walking in the park, long after dark  
Taking in the sights of the city?  
( _Peter:_ ”Look around, look around, oh Derek.”)  
They are trying to do the unimaginable.

* * *

DAYS LATER

There are moments that the words don’t reach  
There is a grace too powerful to name  
We push away what we can never understand  
We push away the unimaginable  
They are standing in the garden  
Both are standing by Derek’s side…

 

**He takes their hands.**

 

_Derek, with a tired smile:_ “ **It’s quiet uptown.** ”

_Melissa, with happy tears in her eyes:_  
Forgiveness...  
Can you imagine?  
Forgiveness...  
Can you imagine?

 

_Everyone:_  
If you see them in the street  
Walking by themselves, talking by themselves...  
Have pity...  
They are going through the unimaginable.

~fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Melissa is perfect. Best TV mom i know.
> 
> Thank you for indulging me in my songfic. I hope you enjoyed it. Comments are love!  
> I hope you can check out my other fics too!
> 
> And let me know if this inspires a colonial musical version of Teen Wolf. Cause I'm down to read it.
> 
> ~~(Oh in my head, there may or may not be a consensual threeway after this fic.)~~


End file.
